Fight
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: Brittany wasn't exactly sure how the fight had started, but she already knew how it was going to end. Brittany/Santana Brittana, angsty


A/N: Another Glee Brittana fic! Go me! This one's sad. So…get your handkerchiefs ready! Handkerchief is such a weird word…

* * *

Brittany wasn't exactly sure how the fight had started, but she already knew how it was going to end.

Brittany and Santana were in the bathroom. Yelling at each other. They were surprised a teacher hadn't heard them. Probably one did and just let it be, not wanting to get caught in a fight between two angry women.

Brittany didn't know why Santana had to act this way. She just suggested that maybe they should be more than just friends with benefits. Brittany wished sex did mean dating, it would be so much easier.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Brittany shouted angrily. She didn't want to do this right now. Especially not with Santana, of all people. They were best friends, they shouldn't be doing this. Brittany just wanted everything to go back to normal, before Glee club, before the sex, before all of the drama, just back to when it was her and Santana, hanging out, being best friends. Brittany wished she had never fallen for Santana, especially fallen for her so hard. Brittany couldn't handle seeing Santana go out and sleep with other people while she had been so much in love (that's what it was, wasn't it?) with the Latina. It just broke her heart. If things were made official, then Brittany could finally be happy, knowing she was the only one who got to kiss Santana, to touch her, to share all her secrets with and other stuff that couples did but they didn't come to Brittany's mind at that moment.

"And why do you have to be so dim?" Santana growled. Brittany fought the urge to break down crying right there. "I thought we made this clear after the first time we did it. It's _just sex. _No strings attached. Don't you get that?"

Brittany contemplated running out, out of the bathroom, out of the school, outside, just running away from all this, hoping it'd disappear by tomorrow. But even she knew that wouldn't work. Life wasn't a fairy tale. If only…

"B-but I love you," Brittany whimpered.

"No, you _think _you love me. You don't really. You're just confused. Look, you can't base love on sex, B." Santana tried to reason.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. And that's a long time." Brittany reassured the Latina in front of her. She knew she loved her. It had to be love. Brittany had never felt so strong for anyone ever in all her years of living. That had to mean something, right? It had to.

Santana sighed. "For the love of god Brittany! Get over it! It _isn't _love! _It's just sex! _Can you get that through your thick head?" she spit her words like a snake would spit its venom, and right now, Brittany would rather take the snake.

"I don't have a thick head…" Brittany whimpered, the tears getting closer and closer to falling each minute.

"Could've fooled me, the way you're thinking. You're just acting stupid," Santana told her harshly.

"I'm not stupid!" Brittany yelled, the tears closer than ever. "And if you think that, then I think you're just a whore!" Brittany immediately regretted the words. Now Santana would hate her more. But to Brittany's shock, Santana just smiled.

"Can you even spell whore?" Santana gave a nasty grin towards the blonde.

"Th-that doesn't matter!" Brittany, finally having enough, turned and began to walk out of the bathroom.

Santana chuckled. "Fine, walk away. But you'll just crawl back. You'll say you're sorry, and things will go back to the way they were, just sex, no strings attached. It's what happened last time you pulled this shit, and the time before that, and the time before that. You'll just do it this time too. Trust me, I know you."

That was the moment when Brittany finally let the tears fall. Brittany ran out of the bathroom, out of the school and all the way home, sobbing. She raced up to her room, climbed into her bed and sobbed into her pillow like there was no tomorrow. She wished there was no tomorrow, then she wouldn't have to face Santana again. She sobbed harder as the Latina's name came to her mind. When her parents knocked on the locked door, she just ignored them. The only thing she was aware of was Santana's image laughing at her, and her own sobs.

Brittany sobbed even more as she realized Santana was right.

* * *

A/N: Poor Brittany! I'm such an asshole for making Brittany go through this. Thank god it's fictional :D


End file.
